


Our Hurt Queen and Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bi-Gender Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, gay vampires - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella finds Edward with two other women one day and she runs off to Volterra to end her suffering. But when she arrives she finds so much more. She finds four guards who treat her like she is their sister and she finds six mates who will always respect her and never harm her in any way. What happens as she tries to find a footing in her new position as the mate of the royals and the other queen? Let's see.
Relationships: Alec/Demetri (Twilight), Aro/Athenodora/Caius/Didyme/Marcus/Sulpicia/Bella Swan, Jane/Felix (Twilight)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Many Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets her first surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was headed over to surprise Edward. Alice had told me that they were going on a hunt so Edward would be alone in the house. 

I parked my car and went inside. I went up to his bedroom but stopped when I heard noises. I peaked inside to see something shocking. Edward was having sex with two other women. Two female vampires. And he was enjoying it. I watched in horror for a minute then left as quickly as possible. I drove till reached the airport. 

I got a plane ticket to Italy. I needed to go and tell the Volturi everything. He would pay for this. I would make sure of it. 

Once I got to Volterra I walked around looking at everything. Then I noticed a clock tower and I went to it. I went in and found some stairs which I went down. When I got in I saw a young man standing by a window. His head snapped to me and I saw his red eyes.   
"What are you doing here human?" I spoke.   
"I want to see the kings." The vampire sped over to me and looked me up and down. He grinned.   
"Come on then." I walked with him.

After a bit he spoke.   
"I'm Demetri by the way."   
"Isabella. Thought I just go by Bella." He smiled and spoke.   
"How do you know about us?" I looked down.   
"Long story. But basically I have met your kind before." Demetri sighed.   
"Then someone broke the rules." I nodded my head. Demetri stopped and spoke to me.   
"Bella. It will be fine. I'm sure the kings will accept you and you will have a new family in no time." I smiled.   
"Thank you Demetri." He nodded his head and we began walking again. 

When we made it to two large doors Demetri opened the doors. I saw a table with six chairs inside. I saw three men and three women there. A woman with black hair and red eyes looked up. She smiled and came over.   
"Demetri." He bowed.   
"My queen. This is Isabella. She wished to speak to the kings." The woman looked at me.   
"Is that so? How do you know of us child?" I hesitated but after a gentle look from Demetri I walked up.   
"I was led to believe I was the mate of one of your kind. But he wasn't my mate. I found him in his bed with two female vampires." The woman frowned but suddenly I heard a book slam shut. I saw a blond male with red eyes standing up shaking with fury.   
"You were led to believe you were a mate?!" The woman in front of me sighed and spoke.   
"Caius. Hush." A man who looked just like the woman in front of me came up.   
"Isabella. Which coven were you with?" I looked down then spoke quietly.   
"Cullen." I heard a few sighs and a few snorts. The blond male, who apparently was Caius, spoke.  
"See. I told you both this was a potential with his dangerous ideals." The woman snapped at Caius.   
"His ideals were to live peacefully among humans. And you know that Caius."   
"And look where that led him Didyme." The woman growled but the man who looked like her put a hand on her arm.   
"Little sun." She rolled her eyes but eased up.   
"Aro. Caius is right. Carlisle should have never allowed this to happen." A man with brown hair and red eyes said.   
"Wait!" I shouted. The attention was on me.   
"Please. They didn't know that he would hurt me. Please don't hurt them." Didyme looked at me then sighed and went to sit down. She sat on the arm of the chair that was occupied by the brown haired male. Aro spoke.   
"Do you truly wish for us not to punish them?"   
"Yes. And there was something odd. Everytime Carlisle or the others told Edward that you all needed to be informed he would he would tell them that it wasn't necessary and they would drop it." Aro frowned.   
"Isabella. Did he do or say anything special?" I thought back then spoke.   
"He would look in their eyes and slowly say that telling you all was unnecessary at the moment." A blond haired woman snorted.   
"Of course. That little bastard has mind control." I saw the other female sigh.   
"Athendora. Language."   
"Oh don't start Sulpicia." Didyme chuckled.   
"You all do realize we have yet to properly introduce ourselves to the child." Aro clapped his hands together.   
"True sister. I am sorry Isabella. You have probably caught our names but I shall introduce everyone anyway. I am Aro. This is my sister Didyme and her husband Marcus. Then Caius and Athendora and lastly my wife Sulpicia." Didyme smiled softly at me.   
"Why don't you tell us the full story?" I nodded and after some prompting sat down and told them everything. By the end Didyme was at my side trying to sooth me. I leaned into her and cried. I felt Didyme rub my back and she quieted me. Soon I fell asleep against her. 

_Didyme pov_  
I watched as the human girl fell asleep.   
"Felix." He was instantly at my side.   
"Take her to my room for now. She needs rest." He nodded and took off with Demetri following. Aro spoke.   
"Well she is unique." I gave my brother a sharp look.   
"She's also been hurt. We can't just force the relationship on her."   
"I was planning no such thing." I smirked and crossed my arms.   
"You're lying."   
"I would never force her but I just wish to hurry things along." I rolled my eyes and stood up.   
"I'll go see how our little mate is doing." I walked away thinking about all we had just learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Part of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella learns a few things and gets to know her new family better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I woke up to find myself in a large room on a very large bed. I sat up and looked around to find a somewhat plain room. It wasn't overdone with luxuries but rather had many items that appeared to be Ancient Greek. Suddenly a voice spoke to me.  
"You are awake I see." I looked and saw Didyme standing there with a soft smile. I nodded my head then looked back at the items. She chuckled and spoke.   
"Do you like them?"   
"Yeah. They look really ancient but well-kept." Didyme came over and spoke.   
"I suppose they are. Some of them from when I was a child." I looked shocked.   
"Really?" Didyme looked amused.  
"Surely Carlisle told you about us."   
"A little. He told me about how much he enjoyed spending time with you all but he had to go." She smiled and sat down.  
"He did have to leave. But it would have been so nice to have him with us. He was such a kind man." I smiled and spoke.  
"He still is. And the best doctor ever." She laughed.  
"Oh yes. I remember when he told us he wanted to study to become a doctor. I think I was the only one who knew he could do it." I giggled then smiled sadly. Didyme noticed and put a gentle hand over mine.   
"You care for him don't you?" I nodded my head and spoke.  
"He was like a father to me." Didyme chuckled and put a hand on my cheek.   
"I know love. I know. Marcus confirmed that you have a soul parent-child bond with Carlisle. I am certain he is very worried about you by now."   
"You think so?"   
"I do. He always was one to worry." I hesitated before speaking.  
"Do you think.....I mean if it's not any trouble......Could I see him again?" Didyme smiled gently and spoke.  
"I will need to speak with the others but I see no harm in inviting him and his mate here for a visit. But we will need to be careful love. I do not wish to see you hurt." I blushed and looked down.   
"Didyme. Would you tell me something if I asked?"   
"If I can yes. I do not want to hide secrets from you or for you to feel like you need hide secrets from us." I spoke.  
"Why are you treating me so kindly. I mean technically Edward did break a law right? So why treat me so well?" Didyme froze then spoke.   
"Afton." A man with dirty blond hair and red eyes came in.  
"My queen."   
"Go get the others please. Tell them it's time." He nodded and left. Didyme spoke to me.  
"Love. I will tell you everything I promise. But I want to try and stay calm and promise me that if you begin to feel overwhelmed you will tell me." I nodded my head. Didyme smiled and adjusted herself so I could lean into her. She was brushing my hair with her fingers when the others came in. Aro spoke to his sister.  
"I thought you said to give her time."   
"I did not say how much time. I also said you could not just drop the news on her suddenly brother dearest." Marcus chuckled and came over. Didyme spoke to me.  
"Bella. Sweetie. Can you turn around?" I nodded and turned towards her. She spoke.  
"The reason we are treating you the way we are is for one we are not the monsters I have no doubt that boy tried to tell you we were. And the other reason is you are mated to us. We would do anything to make you comfortable and loved." I was shocked.   
"So Edward isn't?" Didyme shook her head. I spoke.   
"What exactly does this mean?" She smiled softly and brushed her fingers against my cheek.  
"It means that we love you and will do anything for you Bella." I felt ready to cry and Athendora sat down next to me.   
"Bella. We will protect you. We will never let you be hurt ever again." Aro spoke.  
"It also means we will take the relationship at the pace you wish. We trust you and we will not hurt you ever." I smiled and buried my face into Didyme's chest. She smiled and spoke.  
"We love you Bella. Don't ever forget that." 

_Didyme pov_  
I was in my room trying to relax when Marcus came in.   
"My sun." I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and kissed my head.   
"I love you my sun." I smiled and put a gentle hand on his cheek.   
"I love you my academic." He chuckled and kissed me softly. I smiled knowing we would finally be complete from now on. We finally had our mate with us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
